Sexo al precio de amistad
by chik
Summary: jejejej chequenlo....es un fic yaoi....thrunksxgotenxgohan


Sexo al precio de una amistad

Notas del autor: Este fic es Yaoi, así que si no les gusta, les recomiendo que se vayan. En este fic, Gohan nunca se caso.

Esta historia es un Thrunks x Goten x Gohan (o.O)

Capitulo 1

Era una tarde soleada de verano. Goten acaba de terminar su secundaria al igual que Thrunks. Era un chico apuesto por el que todas las jovencitas se peleaban, pero él tenía un gran secreto: su amor prohibido era su mejor amigo Thrunks.

Decidió hacer un paseo por la ciudad y ver que podía comprar o comer.

Goten: (pensando) debo decírselo hoy...hoy o nunca...

Thrunks: hola Goten!

Goten (sorprendido): hola Thrunks

Thrunks: ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?

Goten: vine a dar un paseo...-- oye Thrunks...debo decirte algo

Thrunks: ¿y que es amigo?

Goten: no puedo decírtelo aquí...vamos al bosque al lado de mi casa

Thrunks: emm...bueno....

Así, los dos se dirigen volando al bosque. Al llegar a un claro al lado del rió, Goten decide decirle la verdad...

Thrunks: ¿Qué es lo que querías decir?

Goten: es que....yo...tu....es que....tu...tu me gustas Thrunks

Thrunks: ...

Goten: ¿y...que piensas?

Thrunks: ¿es...es...es en serio?

Goten: ¡claro! Yo nunca bromearía con algo así

Thrunks: ¡vaya Goten! ¡Me dejaste sin habla!

Goten: ¿Por qué?...

Thrunks: bueno....es que tú...me gustas también

Goten: ¡amor correspondido!

Thrunks: bueno...y... ¿quieres ir despacio o....? ¡!

Goten se apresuro a darle un beso apasionado y largo...Thrunks no se resistió y se dejo llevar...

Después del beso, se separaron. Goten se quito su camiseta y dejo al descubierto su pecho musculoso. Thrunks se acerco y empezó a lamerlo...le lamió los pezones y los chupo. Ambos lo disfrutaban. Empezó a bajar más la boca y le quito el pantalón. Goten traía un bóxer negro y ajustado que mostraba que su pene estaba listo para todo. Le quito el bóxer y observo su gran pene. Era largo y grueso. Sus testículos. No se resistió más y lo empezó a chupar, pero Goten lo separo.

Goten: es mi turno, tramposillo

Dijo con una mirada picara. Empezó a besarlo y le quito la camiseta. Su pecho musculoso lo excitaba cada vez más y empezó a lamer sus pezones mientras le quitaba el pantalón. Al bajarlo vio su bóxer y se lo quitó. Su pene era igual y empezó a chuparlo. Lo lamía y masajeaba sus testículos. Thrunks gemía de placer. Después de un rato, llego a su orgasmo y Goten disfruto del sabor del semen de su mejor amigo.

Thrunks: ah....Goten...

Thrunks acostó a Goten sobre el césped y se sentó encima de su pene. Empezó a brincar y a masturbarse, se agacho para besar a Goten y este se acerco un poco.

Goten: eres una fiera

Thrunks: tu también...

Goten llego a su orgasmo y Thrunks se separo. Levanto las piernas de Goten dejando ver su ano. Comenzó a meterle los dedos, los saco empezó a meter su pene. Era Goten el que gemía ahora. Thrunks comenzó despacio y luego cada vez mas rápido. Al llegar a su orgasmo, saco su pene. Thrunks se recostó sobre el césped a descansar.

Después de unos minutos Gohan se acostó boca abajo sobre Thrunks, puso el pene de Thrunks en su boca, y su pene en la boca de Thrunks, comenzaron a chuparse el pene y a masajearse los testículos. Al llegar al orgasmo se separaron. Estaban sudados y cansados.

Goten: (jadeando): no....lo....haces mal...

Thrunks: (igual) tu....tampoco....

Goten se paro, pensando que el juego había terminado, pero Thrunks se acerco y se arrodillo enfrente de el y empezó a chupar su pene, Goten lo agarro de la nuca y empezó a empujarlo hacia su pene.

Goten: aaaaa...Thrunks.....no.....ah.....

Thrunks ignoro sus quejas y llego al orgasmo.

Goten: ya veras

Goten puso a Thrunks a gatas y se acerco a el. Empezó a meter su pene rítmicamente y Thrunks empezó a masturbarse.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde así, al finalizar se pusieron sus ropas.

Thrunks: sabes a quien me gustaría conocer así

Goten: ¿a quien?

Thrunks: a tu hermano....y estoy seguro de que aceptara...

Continuara.....

Jejejeje espero les haiga gustado el capitulo


End file.
